Be My Love, Inside
by Fumiya Ninna
Summary: Ran kesal karena Araide memutuskan hubungan mereka. Dan ia pun memutuskun pindah untuk mencari suasana baru. Namun, bagaimana jika ia harus bertemu dengan laki-laki multitalenta yang misterius namun aneh bernama Shinichi Kudo. AU/RNR PLEASE..


**Ide yang udah lama muncul. Cuman baru bisa nulis sekarang.**

**.**

**Check This Out...**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action... Selamat Membaca...**

**Habis Baca...Don't Forget To Review, Ok!**

**Hope, you like it.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Only Aoyama Gosho Seorang**

**Pair: Shinichi x Ran... 4EvER**

**Be My Love, Inside**

**Chapter 1**

**~Los Anggeles, USA~**

Di dalam sebuah kamar, seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang kecoklatan sedang duduk di tepi sebuh ranjang. Wanita itu duduk dengan anggun, kaki kanannya menumpu pada kaki kiri. Posisi duduknya itu lah yang membuatnya terlihat anggun.

Namun siapa sangka, kalau sang wanita anggun ini sudah berusia hampir kepala empat. Dia lah Yukiko Fujimine. Aktris legendaris Jepang yang sekarang beralih profesi menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa. Namanya pun kini berganti menjadi Yukiko Kudo, mengikuti marga sang suami.

Bosan hanya memandangi putra semata wayangnya, Yukiko pun bangkit dari duduknya. Sementara itu seorang pemuda berparas tampan yang kira-kira masih berusia sekitar belasan tahun. Masih terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Yaitu mengeluarkan baju-bajunya dari almari dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah ransel. Sembari terus bersiul riang. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan mata sang ibu yang sangat memelas.

"Shin-chan apa kau benar benar mau pergi?" sang ibu bertanya pada sang anak sembari merangkul bahu putranya.

"Ya tentu saja bu," jawab Shinichi penuh keyakinan. "Aku kan sudah dapat tiket pesawatnya."

"Memangnya kau mau tinggal di mana di Jepang?"

"Tentu saja di rumah kita yang dulu," Shinichi diam sejenak. Lalu menoleh ke arah sang ibu. "Ibu tidak menjual rumah itu kan?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ehm... Kalau ibu sudah menjualnya bagaimana?" tanya Yukiko jahil.

Sebenarnya Yukiko bicara bohong soal rumah yang di jual itu. Siapa tau jika Shinichi mendengar jika rumah mereka yang berada di Jepang sudah di jual. Shinichi membatalkan niatnya itu. Yukiko memang jahil.

Tapi hal itu di lakukannya karena ibu satu anak masih belum siap jika harus berpisah dengan putra semata wayangnya ini. Tapi Yukiko juga harus menyadari kalau Shinichi juga sudah beranjak dewasa. Umurnya saja sudah 19 tahun.

Shinichi memandang sang ibu lama. Seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang ibu. Tapi kemudian Shinichi tersenyum lalu tertawa. Membuat Yukiko mengerutkan alis heran.

"Tidak masalah..." ucap Shinichi lalu berjalan menuju sebuah almari kayu yang berdiri kokoh di sampingnya. Kemudian ia kembali mengambil beberapa baju dan menatanya ke dalam sebuah ransel. "Aku bisa tinggal di rumah Heiji, atau menyewa apartmen." Lanjut Shinichi.

Hah... Yukiko menghela nafas panjang. Jika sudah punya keinginan yang kuat. Tekat putranya itu memang susah untuk di patahkan. Bahkan oleh ibunya sendiri.

"Tapi... Kalau kau pergi. Bagaimana dengan ibu, siapa yang akan menemani ibumu yang cantik ini?" ucap Yukiko dengan sambil berpura-pura menangis. Akting memang keahlian Yukiko.

"Ibu jangan berlebihan, kan masih ada ayah yang menemani ibu." Jawab Shinichi menatap Yukiko tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi..." Ucapan Yukiko berhenti seketika, karena tiba tiba seseorang memotong gerak bibirnya.

"Sudah lah Yukiko, biarkan saja Shinichi pergi."

.

**~~Be My Love~~**

.

Shinichi dan Yukiko langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Begitu mendengar suara berat seorang laki laki. Ternyata sang lelaki yang baru saja nimbrung dalam pembicaraan ibu dan anak ini sudah berdiri gagah di depan pintu kamar Shinichi. Bersender pada pintu dengan segelas _wine _bertengger di tangan kirinya.

Pria berkacamta itu adalah Yusaku Kudo. Seorang penulis novel misteri yang karya-karya nya selalu masuk dalam kategori _best seller. _Bahkan novel-novel karya ayah Shinichi ini sudah di akui oleh dunia. Berkat pekerjaan sang ayah itulah, akhirnya Shinichi pun menjadi seorang penggila misteri. Ia juga sangat mengidolakan Sherlock Holmes.

Keluarga Shinichi seluruhnya adalah orang Jepang, baik sang ayah maupun sang ibu. Dulu mereka tinggal di Tokyo. Namun, saat Shinichi duduk di kelas 2 SMP mendadak sang ayah ingin pindah dan tinggal di Amerika. Alasannya karena Yusaku ingin hidup tenang. Entah alasan itu muncul karena apa.

Dan karena keinginan Yusaku itu, maka Yukiko dan Shinichi pun ikut pindah ke Amerika. Sebenarnya Shinichi tidak ingin ikut pindah. Ia tidak mau pindah sekolah dan tidak ingin meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Jepang sebagai tempat kelahirannya. Tetapi tetap... Yukiko yang memaksa Shinichi untuk ikut. Yukiko tidak tega meninggalkan Shinichi tinggal sendirian di Jepang. Apalagi Shinichi masih kelas 2 SMP saat itu. Dan selama hampir lima tahun Shinichi bersama kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Los Anggeles.

" Lagi pula Shinichi kan hanya ingin berlibur ke tempat asalnya. Nanti juga ia akan kembali." ucap Yusaku berjalan santai ke arah anak dan istrinya itu.

"Siapa bilang aku hanya ingin berlibur... Aku mau tinggal dan menetap di Tokyo." Kata Shinichi penuh dengan keyakinan. Lalu ia memandang sang ayah lama. "Ayah tidak akan melarangku untuk tinggal di Jepang kan?"

Yusaku menggeleng. "Tentu tidak. Justru aku senang, kau sudah bisa mengambil sikap. Untuk menentukan jalan hidupmu."

Shinichi tersenyum. "Terima kasih ayah." Ucapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan membereskan baju-bajunya.

"J... Jadi kau akan tinggal di Jepang Shin?" ucap sang ibu sedih. "Hwaa... Shini-chan... Ibu tidak menyangka kau sudah ingin tinggal jauh dari orang tua." Yukiko lalu memeluk Shinichi. Shinichi hanya bisa pasrah menerima pelukan ibunya yang super erat. Sampai Shinichi hampir kesulitan bernafas.

Tapi akhirnya Shinichi tersenyum tipis. Lega. Karena sepertinya ibunya sudah bisa menerima keputusannya. Dan sudah bisa mengerti dirinya. Yusaku ikut tersenyum, melihat Shinichi yang meronta meminta sang ibu untuk melepaskan pelukkannya. Kemudian Yusaku meneguk habis _wine _yang berasal dari gelas yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Kau minum bir lagi ya?" Yukiko berteriak keras. Rupanya Nyonya Kudo ini melihat saat sang suami menghabiskan cairan berwarna ungu kehitaman itu. Yukiko menatap Yusaku tajam.

"Hanya satu gelas." ucap Yusaku santai dengan menunjukkan gelas kosong yang masih di pegangnya.

"Kalau kau sampai mabuk. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di dalam rumah." ucap Yukiko tegas.

"Oh... Iya Shinichi, kenapa tiba tiba kau ingin pulang ke Jepang?" tanya Yusaku berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Aku hanya ingin kembali ke tempat asal ku." jawab Shinichi sembari menutup ransel hitamnya. "Lagi pula..." Shinichi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Membuat ayah dan ibunya saling menatap heran.

.

**~~Be My Love~~**

.

"Lagi pula... Aku ingin mencari gadis itu." ucap Shinichi dengan raut muka serius. Dengan kedua mata menatap lurus ke depan. Melihat langit malam kota Los Anggeles yang bermandikan pendar-pendar cahaya.

"Apa seorang gadis?" Pekik Yukiko dengan mata berbinar. "Memangnya kau mau mencari siapa Shin?" lanjut Yukiko.

"Seorang gadis yang pernah menolongku di masa lalu." Jawab Shinichi yang masih terus menatap ke depan.

"Oh... Ya sudah kalau begitu. Karena Shin-chan besok harus pergi pagi-pagi. Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat tidur." Yukiko pun langsung menyeret suaminya keluar dari kamar Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya menatap heran pada ibu dan ayahnya. Terutama pada ibunya. Tadi ibunya berusaha menghalanginya pergi. Tapi kenapa mendadak ibunya langsung bersemangat. Yukiko memang selalu semangat bila putranya sudah mulai membicarakan seorang gadis. Hihihi.

Shinichi mengedikkan bahu. Lalu ia kembali membuka lemari pakainnya. Dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci. Ternyata Shinichi mengambil sebuah sapu tangan putih dengan garis warna pink di pinggirnya. Shinichi mengamatinya sebentar. Lalu mencium sapu tangan yang juga terdapat sulaman berbentuk kupu-kupu.

'_Aku pasti akan menemukanmu...' batin Shinichi._

.

**B**

**E**

.

**M**

**Y**

.

**~Tokyo, Jepang~**

Di dalam sebuah restoran seorang gadis sedang duduk manis di salah satu meja. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah gaun cantik warna merah marun yang membuatnya terlihat lebih cantik. Kedua mata indahnya memandang ke seluruh penjuru restoran _upper class_ itu. Mencari seseorang.

Ia duduk dengan santai sembari menopang dagu menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan jemari tangan kanannya yang jenjang, mengetuk ngetuk pelan meja restoran tersebut mengikuti alunan musik yang di putar di restoran tersebut. Ia tersenyum cerah ketika melihat seseorang yang di tunggunya sudah mulai memasuki restoran.

Tampak laki-laki berkacamata itu tampak menoleh kesana kemari. Mencari sosok kekasihnya. Laki-laki itu terlihat tampan mengenakan setelan jas formal tanpa dasi. Celana panjang hitam yang ia pakai terlihat sangat cocok di padukan dengan kemeja warna coklat muda. Penampilannya bertambah sempurna ketika sebuah jas hitam menempel di tubuhnya.

Sang gadis melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika melihat kekasihnya lalu menghampiri mejanya.

"Maaf Ran... Membuatmu menunggu lama." ucap Araide sembari menarik kursi kosong di hadapan Ran.

Ran tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa _Senpai._.. Tidak lama kok."

"Kau sudah pesan makanan?" tanya Araide.

Ran menggeleng. Kemudian Araide mulai memanggil pelayan.

.

**~~Be My Love~~**

.

"Ran..." panggil Araide di sela-sela makan malam mereka.

"Ya..." jawab Ran dengan tersenyum manis.

Araide menghentikan aktifitas makan mereka. Ia meminum air putih yang tadi ia pesan. Ran melakukan hal yang sama. Kemudian Ran meminum jus strawberry favoritnya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." ucap Araide lagi wajahnya terlihat serius. Sementara Ran masih terus menatap Araide. Menanti apa yang ingin di ucapkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ran... Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita." ucap Araide menatap mata Ran langsung.

Rang sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki yang sudah menjalin kasih dengannya selama hampir dua tahun ini. Ran mengatur nafasnya mencoba untuk tenang.

"Maksud _senpaii_?"

Araide mulai cemas melihat wajah Ran. Sebenarnya ia tak mau melakukan hal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Ia harus memlih salah satu. Dan Araide sudah memantapkan pilihan hatinya.

"Aku ingin... Mulai sekarang kita hanya berteman saja." jelas Araide. Membuat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Ran. Kemudian Ran menunduk.

"Tapi kenapa _Senpaii_?" Ran perlahan menghapus air matanya yang mulai turun ke pipi. Ia masih tidak berani menatap Araide. "Apa _senpaii_ sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

"Tidak... Bukan begitu Ran." Araide mengambil nafas dalam.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Ran agak keras. Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Sekarang Araide dapat melihat air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Ran. Ia mulai tidak tega.

"Kau tahu kan Ran, usiaku sudah 25 tahun. Dan orangtua ku sudah menginginkan aku untuk segera berumah tangga."

"Aku mau menikah dengan _senpaii_..." Perkataan Ran itu sukses membuat Araide terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Ran akan berkata seperti itu.

"Tidak... Tidak Ran. Kau masih muda. Kau juga punya segudang cita-cita. Lebih baik kau wujudkan dulu cita-citamu. Baru memikirkan soal pernikahan."

"Tapi aku juga ingin menikah dengan _senpaii_." Ran bersikeras.

Araide kembali mengambil nafas panjang. "Seharusnya aku menceritakan hal ini dari awal." Ran mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu ayahku mengenalkanku pada seorang wanita. Beliau bermaksud menjodohkanku dengan wanita itu. Awalnya aku menolak. Karena aku sudah memilikimu. Tapi ayah memaksaku. Aku pikir, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba berkenalan saja. Setelah berkenalan dengannya, kami menjadi akrab. Dan lama-kelamaan aku pun menyukainya. Awalnya aku tidak yakin dengan perasaanku. Karena aku juga masih menyayangimu. Tetapi setelah aku mencoba jalan dengannya. Aku mulai yakin dengan perasaan ini." Jelas Araide panjang lebar. Ran terdiam. Tidak berniat mengatakan apa pun.

Namun Araide masih ingin melanjutkan. "Namanya Yumi Miyamoto. Dia seorang _Interior designer. _Aku sangat cocok dengannya. Pembicaraan kami selalu nyambung. Itu mungkin karena kami seumuran."

Ran dapat melihat jelas binar cahaya di mata Araide. Araide terlihat senang saat membicarakan wanita bernama Yumi itu. Apa Araide sudah tidak menyanyagi Ran lagi?

"Bukankah _senpaii_... Masih menyayangiku?" tanya Ran

"Awalnya begitu. Tapi aku sadar, rasa sayangku padamu berubah menjadi rasa sayang seorang kakak pada adiknya."

"Maaf... Aku harus pergi." Ran mendorong kursi dengan kasar membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. Namun Ran tidak peduli.

Araide mendongak. Ia tahu semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia tidak tega pada Ran. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ran berlari meninggalkan Araide. Dengan hati yang tercerai-berai. Araide hanya bisa menatap punggung Ran sedih.

"Maafkan aku Ran.."

**~~Be My Love~~**

**t...b...c**

**.**

**Saran, Kritik dan Review... Sangat Di Anjurkan...**

**Don't Forget To R~E~V~I~E~W... Ok,! **


End file.
